pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferb the Ninja
Ferb learns how to be a ninja, but keeps it a secret from Phineas. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds a Limitless-Logic-Inator to make himself smarter then the average human. It is a 30 minute long episode. Summary One day, while in the yard, Phineas and Ferb were creating nano bugs. They were teaching them how to carry heavy loads, when Phineas realized that Perry was missing. And then there was the regulary sceduled "Where's Perry". Perry went to his lair like usual, and recieved his mission. Doofenshmirtz was seen observing brain surgeries in local hospitals and Major Monagram has a hunch that he is trying to modify the brain with one of his -inators and sends Perry off to fight Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb order the nano bugs to go retrieve them some chinese food to have. The nano bugs quickly go all of the way to China to grab a chinese Slushee Dog. When they come back, Phineas has Ferb go with the nano bugs back to China to make sure they grab the right food. On the way, the nano bugs drop Ferb and Ferb lands in a ninja dojo. The Sensei of the dojo lets Ferb stay with him until he can go home. Meanwhile, Perry arrived at Dr. D's lair. Doofenshmirtz trapped Perry in a giant hospital bed that he was strapped into. Dr. Doofenshmirtz said that in order to take over the Tri-State area, he is going to use the Limitless-Logic-Inator to know everything. He was about to use it on himself when Perry escaped out of the hospital bed and kicked Doofenshmirtz so the inator would turn and go towards Phineas. At the backyard, Phineas is confused about why Ferb didn't come back and why they didn't have chinese food. Then the Limitless-Logic-inator hits him and he all of sudden knows that Ferb is traped ina dojo in China. He sends the nano bugs to go get him. At the ninja dojo, Ferb is learning how to be a ninja with Sensei during the training motage and the song "Training Montage" plays. Just as Ferb finished his education, the nanobugs came to pick him up. Ferb waves goodbye to the Sensei and rides back to Danville on the plane that the bugs are taking form of. Ferb goes back to Phineas and they greet each other. Phineas asks if anything happened while he was there, but Ferb says no, because he is afraid that Phineas might be jealous (due to Phineas saying that he wishes he was a ninja earlier in the episode). Perry and Doofenshmirtz keep battling it out. The Limitless-Logic-inator ends up hitting Perry, which makes him know were Dr. Doofenshmirtz's super-secret trapdoor. Perry presses it and causes Doofenshmirtz to fall through it. He lands in a cage in a basement, where Perry meets him. Perry goes home. At home, Phineas and Ferb give their nano bugs to a science museum and go inside for dinner. After dinner, Phineas and Ferb go to bed. Then a security camera is seen. The people observing it are two ninjas known as "Dark Ninjas" who were mentioned in the "Training Montage" song. The Dark Ninjas heard that Ferb is the Sensei's student, so they go after him. In the middle of the night, Ferb wakes up because he senses something. He looks around and notices that Phineas is gone. He looks out the window and sees Phineas being kidnapped. Ferb goes after him and follows the ninjas to their lair. He found out that they thought Phineas was the ninja student. They were gonna use a Talent-Suck-Inator to suck out his ninja talent and the other talents and put it in their child, who is very bad at ninja skills. Right when they were about to suck all of Phineas's talent for all things (they thought ninja skills was one), Ferb came to the rescue using his ninja powers to rescue Phineas, while the song "Like a Shadow in the Night" played. Once he rescued Phineas and defeated the Dark Ninjas, Ferb apologized to Phineas for not telling him because he thought he'd be jealous, but Phineas says its okay and "It's cool to have a ninja brother anyway", and acepted Ferb's apology Song *''Training Montage'' *''Like a Shadow in th'e Night'' Characters *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *The Nano Bugs *Perry the Platypus *Major Monogram *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Candace Flynn (cameo) *The Sensei *Dark Ninja #1 *Dark Ninja #2 *Daniel (Dark Ninja's son) Memorable Quotes Line One Phineas: These nano bugs are great! They can all go togethor to make so many things! Look at them! (bugs transform into a car) A car, (bugs transform into a plane) a plane, (bugs transform into a deformed blob) and Candace! Line Two Phineas: (bugs come back with Slushee Dog) Um... bugs? We didn't mean a Chinese branch of Slushee Dog, we meant actual Chinese food like chow mein. (the bugs formulate into the word "sorry") It's okay. Ferb will go with you next time. Line Three Dr. Doofenshmirtz: This inator will make me SUPER SMART! Norm: So you're saying that you are currently dumb? Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Shut up, Norm! Line Four Sensei: Bye Ferb! I will see you someday, I hope. (Ferb waves goodbye) And while you're gone can you get me a Slushee Dog? (Ferb on the bugs disappears past horizon) And... he's gone. Line Five Dark Ninja #1: We need your ninja talent to give it to our son!!! Phineas: Your son? Dark Ninja #2: Yes. Behold, for you our son... is... (son walks dramaticly out of smoke. He tries to flip and do a karate chop, be he ends up falling down and hurting his arm) Dark Ninkas' Son: OW! THAT HURT! PAIN PAIN PAIN! Dark Ninka #1: ...not very good at karate... Running Gags I Know What We're Gonna Do Today Phineas: Ferb, I now know what we did today! We stopped evil ninjas from taking all of my talent! Where's Perry Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? (nano bugs shape into an arrow pointing right) Phineas: Oh yeah. (looks at watch then back up) Now where's Perry? (nano bugs shape into question mark) Perry's Entrance to Lair Candace is seen sleeping on her bed. Perry presses a button that causes the bed open in the middle. Perry jumps into the hole. The bed closes. Then Candace wakes up and says "Wow, I've been sleeping in." Ferb's Line Line One Phineas: I'm kind of hungry. I wish I could use mega ninja powers to conjure food. I'd be jealous if someone had that power! Speaking of ninjas, do you want chinese food? Ferb: Actually I-'' ''Phineas: Okay! Nano bugs, go get us some chinese food! Line Two (Ferb walks into dojo and sits down next to meditating Sensei) Sensei: I sense the presence of another in the room. Sit down and meditate with me, so we can feel each other's thoughs. (Ferb sits down and starts meditating. You hear an echoey voice version of his own voice, the type of voice you usually hear on other shows when you hear someone thinking) Ferb: (echoey voice) So, do you know how to get to Danville? Sensei: (echoey voice) I've heard of it. How do you feel as meditating? Ferb: (echoey voice) Um... a little tingly. Sensei: (echoey voice) That's either a sign that you have the capabilities to be a ninja... or that you need to go to the bathroom. Ferb: (echoey voice) Well, I don't need to go the bathroom so I guess it's the ninja one. And by the way, how are we listening to each other's thoughts? Sensei: (echoey voice) We are not, this is just a recording that is from that speaker. (points at speaker) Now may I interest you in some ninja classes and a place to stay until you find your way back to Danville? Ferb: (echoey voice) Sure. But how are we hearing my thoughts. Sensei: (non-echoey voice) (pause then opens eyes) I don't know. Line Three Phineas: Why didn't you tell me? Ferb: I was afraid you would be jealous. Phineas: You know me, Ferb. I'd never get jealous of a brother like you. Ferb: Thanks. '' ''(the brothers hug) Perry's Trap Perry gets strapped into a brain surgery bed from a hospital. He escaped by doing this: his breath support stopped beaping so a doctor got him out of the bed, and when he got out, the thing went back on and he could escape. Curse You Perry The Platypus Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Curse you Perry the Knows-Everything-apus! Ah look at me. Trapped in my own cage AND my "Curse You Perry The Platypus" pun was lame. I should go back to Evil 101. Background Information *Ferb has the most lines in this episode, though many are short. *This is the first episode where Ferb lies to Phineas. *This episode has the "nano-bugs" from the title sequence. Allusions *In the Training Montage, Ferb is seen jumping over barrels in a similar manner to Mario in the original Donkey Kong game. *The nano bugs going around the world to grab the Chinese Food similar to what King Julien does in one episode of The Penguins of Madagasgar. Category:Mochlum's Articles Category:Episodes Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Fanon Works